Rikki Chadwick (JAW)
Rikki Chadwick is one of the main characters in "H2O - Just add Water". She is played by Cariba Heine. About Rikki Rikki is the new girl in the neighborhood and is quite rebellious, independent, sarcastic and carefree. She is contemptuous of the social hierarchy at the local high school she and the others attend, and frequently speaks her mind without euphemism. Rikki has a strong adventurous streak and is the first to fully embrace the possibilities of the girls' new powers (she is also a real live slag). Biography Becoming a Mermaid After Cleo gets tricked into helping Zane Bennett repair his boat, who sets her adrift into the sea, Rikki jumps aboard the boat and take the boat for a joyride. Along the ride, the girls pick up Emma. Carefree Rikki, steering the boat, leads the girls miles off shore and the boat runs out of fuel in the middle of the sea. So the girls, with no options, paddle to the shore of Mako Island. There, the girls search the island for a strong cellphone signal to call for help. While searching, Cleo accidentally falls down a hole that leads to a hollow cave with a pool inside. Growing more concerned, Emma and Rikki follow her in. Emma realizes that the pool is connected to the ocean and may be the girls' only way to escape the cave. With the full moon rising, Rikki and Emma convince Cleo to swim to the other side. Once Cleo enters the pool, the full moon becomes aligned with the pool and the pool begins to bubble and small, light, orb-like particles float into the air. The three girls swim to the other side, where they are then rescued by the Water Police. Rikki first discovered that she was a mermaid when she was hit by water from the park sprinkler system. Rikki was the last to discover her powers. Mermaid Powers Rikki possesses the ability to transform into a mermaid ten seconds after at the touch of water. Once her body is completely dry, she turns back into human along with the outfit she was wearing before she transformed. While in mermaid form, she can swim extremely fast at a speed of 600 km/h and hold her breath for almost 24 hours. Hydro-Thermokinesis Her individual mermaid power is to boil water, or anything containing liquid, which makes her power the most volatile and dangerous of all three. Rikki is the last to discover her power. Throughout the series, we discover that her power can easily get out of control. Her power is most useful when the girls need to dry their tails and de-transform. Power advancement When the girls get hit by a special full moon and instinctively swim into the moon pool, their powers become greatly enhanced. In Rikki's case, she can create fire and lightning by waving her hand. This advancement allows her to create an electric storm and levitate a person into the air when she combines it with Emma and Cleo's powers. Relationships Zane Bennett At first, Rikki disliked Zane, but when Rikki and Zane get trapped on a hotel balcony, they realize they are in love with each other. Rikki soon becomes angry, as Zane always talks about mermaids. In the season one finale "A Twist In The Tail", Zane discovers her secret. Rikki and Zane break-up and become friends. In the second season, Rikki and Zane get back together. Later on, Rikki starts avoiding Zane when he was accused by Nate for stealing her father's motorbike badge. Rikki admits to Zane where she lives. Zane fixes Rikki's father's bike. They become friends and Rikki and Zane get back together again. In season 3 Rikki breaks up with Zane when she catches Sophie kissing Zane at Will's Free-Diving Championship. Zane tries to gain Rikki's attention by stealing a necklace Will made out of Mako crystals for the girls. Rikki and Zane decide at the end of the third season just to stay friends. Rikki's Gallery RikkiTail.png File:RikkiFace.jpg Rikki-the-clown-h2o-just-add-water-10072198-250-142.jpg Rikki-omg-h2o-just-add-water-10124506-608-400.jpg Rikki-laughing-h2o-just-add-water-10124524-608-400.jpg Rikki-in-Fire-h2o-just-add-water-1907740-624-352.jpg Cariba-Heine-cariba-heine-1383636-425-300.jpg File:85u6ntkoi.JPG Rikki.png Cariba-Heine-season-3-h2o-just-add-water-10295508-390-264.jpg Rikki-h2o-just-add-water-2255931-1024-578.jpg Rikki-h2o-just-add-water-9192898-1024-768.jpg De5124fe90_56964987_o2.jpg 4532431925a5999627924l.jpg Rikki season 3.png Mermaid Rikki.png A7.jpg 5080890404a6321806074m.jpg Mermaid Rikki Chadwick.jpg File:00000018.jpg File:A3.jpg File:F h2o39m bea8e9a.jpg File:H2oploetzlichme1.jpg File:Hocus-pocus-rikki-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-7739376-698-395.jpg File:Hydro-thermo2.JPG File:Pu i wp plCA96K0NG.jpg File:Rikki-mermaid-h2o-just-add-water-8661751-349-295.jpg File:THE-FINAL-3-h2o-rikki-cleo-emma-and-charlotte-3531833-445-276.jpg File:Bscap0286.jpg File:Rikki-kidnapped-h2o-just-add-water-10072201-250-142.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-10072165-608-400.jpg File:Episode16.jpg File:DSCI0125.JPG File:Rikki-laughs-h2o-just-add-water-9530475-608-400.jpg File:Rikki-and-a-dolphin-h2o-just-add-water-9464214-320-240.jpg File:Gift-of-Affection-h2o-just-add-water-1305799-236-178.jpg File:030.jpg File:4522378591a5387078333l.jpg File:I193277278 77807 3.jpg File:Cleo-and-rikki-h2o-just-add-water-season-3-8057422-223-152.jpg File:H2o-just-add-water-Treasure-Hunt-h2o-just-add-water-2234672-250-141.jpg File:Rikki-Zane-h2o-just-add-water-1609026-500-333.jpg File:6zvqawpt6p th.jpg File:Bscap0235.jpg File:DSCI0116.JPG File:DSCI0115.JPG File:A2.jpg File:Rikki jungle.jpg File:Rikki Tail.jpg File:Rikki Drying Her Tail.png File:Rikki Drying Her Tail.jpg File:Double-Trouble-h2o-just-add-water-2170581-480-278.jpg File:Bscap0541.jpg File:Rikki1.jpg File:Ring of Fire.jpg File:Rikki and bella.jpg File:Rikki Swimming.jpg File:Rikki In Red.jpg File:RikkiAndTentacle.jpg Normal 032.jpg Normal 076.jpg Normal 068.jpg Normal 098.jpg Normal 069.jpg Category:Mermaids Category:current mermaids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Main characters